May 3
1920 Auburn Citizen- Canoeists Lose To All-Stars 1919-1920 Season Ends With Best Battle Ever Staged Here Setting a whirlwind pace and exhibiting a brand of basketball from all Viewpoints, Jim Tormey’s All-Stars of Syracuse pulled the bacon from the fire in the second half and copped an 18 to 11 victory from the Owasco Canoe Club five Saturday evening on the State Armory court. It was a great battle and the 900 or more fans who crowded into the big drill hall were continuously on their toes while cheering incessantly slammed the space overhead. It is not to be denied but that the playing of the team that Tormey placed on the floor Saturday night could not be beaten by any five in the country and the fans went away conceding that it was the superior of the invaders that downed the locals. However, there was one disappointment and that was that Larry Weltman, the local center was off color and failed to show up as brilliantly as he had done heretofore. It may also be said that considerable coin of the realm changed hands. All of the Syracuse players with the exception of Tormey showed up early on the scene and they were accompanied by nearly 200 rooters. Tormey it was learned was delayed by waiting for Risley of Utica who was to referee and when he did not put in an appearance Serlin of Syracuse was caged for the job and he did well with “Dutch” Williamson officiating with ability as umpire. From the start of the prelim to the end of the main game there was excitement galore and both battles provided a sensational conclusion for the 1919-20 season of the Canoe Club. Johnny Barsha and Joe Schwarzer were the stellar performers on the Tormey squad and as many of the close followers of the sport state they played way over their heads. Billy Rafter who did wonders all season with All-Syracuse was kept in close check by King, only once did he get away for a basket. Aubin kept good tabs on Tormey who failed to score but his generalship and passwork were par-excellence. In the running of the teamwork, Eddie Casey who pulled up one across was of great help. In the first half, the Canoeists put such pep into their playing, both offensive and defensive that they took the visitors by storm and when the whistle ended this period the score stood 9 to 7 in their favor. With just a few minutes to play in the first half, Barsha sneaked two baskets across from different angles and it was these two that spelled defeat for the locals. Ogden and King showed up the best for Auburn, with the others coming up close. In the second half, Tormey and his crew set in motion a series of snappy passes and in a few minutes it became evident that the locals were in for a tough time. Particularly was this made plain when the Syracusans placed around the locals a defensive cordon that the latter found hard to break up. At times the game was rather rough and the visitors erring to a greater extent than Coach Stout’s proteges. Eight fouls were called on Syracuse and five of those Ogden made good, while Schwarzer made but two out of the six free trials allotted. Convinced that Weltman was out of his usual condition and having a hard time with Schwarzer, the local center was yanked in the final stage of battle and Harrop was sent to his old position. Right up to the very end the battle raged furiously with the result that in the last minutes neither side scored. The statistics: CANOE CLUB: Davis, lf (1-0-2), Ogden, lf (2-5-9), Weltman, c (0-0-0), Harrop, c (0-0-0), King, rg (0-0-0), Aubin, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (3-5-11). ALL-STARS: Rafter, rf (1-0-2), Tormey, lf (0-0-0), Schwarzer, c (2-2-6), Casey, lg (1-0-2), Barsha, rg (4-0-8) TOTALS (8-2-18). Referee- Serlin of Syracuse. Umpire- W.H. Williamson of Auburn. Timers- H. Weeks of Auburn and Dempsey of Syracuse. Scorer- Bryson of Auburn. Attendance- 950. Time of halves- 20 minutes. Category:1919-20 Category:All-Syracuse Category:May 3 Category:Barsha Category:Casey Category:Rafter Category:Schwarzer Category:Serlin Category:Tormey Category:Weltman